


Database Security

by Silvereye



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Tony is a dick, who makes computer science pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvereye/pseuds/Silvereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Tony's kid's middle name is SQL just to see whose database breaks. Hint: most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Database Security

**Author's Note:**

> The SQL is perfectly cromulent, at least in my knowledge (deletes table named Students and all records of Stark in the Avengers table). I am not so sure about SHIELD not checking for such things. They really should know better.
> 
> [Original prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/12672.html?thread=28382080#t28382080)

“Mr Stark, our school is having some computer trouble.”

“I really don't see how it's my concern. I mean, I am not the IT help desk, but I can sure find the number of Stark Industries tech help. Pepper! Pepper, do you have the number for – “

“No, Mr Stark, it's that –“

“– tech support because one needs to help the fellow man and –“ 

“– apparently your daughter's name is –“

“– okay, you don't, huh, JARVIS, get the number for tech support.”

“– Ada, um, Apostrophe Closing Parenthesis Semicolon Drop Table Students Semicolon Delete From Avengers Where Surname Is Stark Semicolon Stark.”

“It is a perfectly cromulent name, beautiful name. Also, it is not my fault you don't watch what you enter into your databases.”

“We have lost all the student records, Mr Stark. We expect you to know how to get them back.”

“Most probably you can't get them back, but maybe it's still in the, hm, what are you using, hope it's not something old like MySQL, I hate MySQL. I'll be there in an hour.”

Pepper was already reaching for the chamomile tea. “Is it really worth fixing a database a month?”

“I am teaching people valuable lessons about security. See you soon.”

*

“If we didn't have triple backups you'd be in trouble, Stark,” Coulson said.

“Oh, so you also don't check database inputs? Jesus, has anyone in this room heard of SQL injections? No one? I am not surprised that this country is so behind in tech.”

“You are allowed to explain it to Director Fury.”

“Can I –“

“No, you cannot. Sit down. I need to brief you.”


End file.
